<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Chocolate Glaze by naturalnik95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805758">White Chocolate Glaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95'>naturalnik95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greta Van Fleet (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Counter Sex, F/M, GVF, Jake Kiszka - Freeform, Jake Kiszka Greta Van Fleet, NSFW, NSFW 18+, Sweet Valentine's Day, VDay Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Sex, greta van fleet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet and yummy sex on your first Valentine's Day together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Kiszka/Original Characters, Jake Kiszka/Original Female Character, Jake Kiszka/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Chocolate Glaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You squeezed your eyes shut trying to block out the sun that was streaming through the windows. Lazily, you reached your hand out to search for the body laying next to you but your hand fell on cold sheets. You peeked an eye open to find the bedroom empty with crumple sheets on Jake’s side. </p><p>Faintly, you could hear the sound of clinking dishes in the kitchen and the smell of syrup was wafting to your nose. You could only imagine the mess that was getting made in the kitchen but you didn’t really care today. </p><p>Today was Valentine’s Day. Your first Valentine’s together as a couple. A huge smile started to grow on your face thinking about these past few months together. </p><p>It still felt unreal that you were lucky enough to be dating Jake after all this time. After years of secretly crushing on the guitarist, he’d surprised you by asking you out on a date, and it had been one of the best nights of your life. Months later, you two were head over heels for each other, still in that honeymoon phase of love and it felt amazing.</p><p>With a content sigh, you dragged yourself out of bed reluctantly and stretched your body, trying to push the sleepiness away. You grabbed one of Jake’s discarded shirts off of the floor and pulled it over your head, the edge falling just over your underwear. You pulled the shirt over your nose and inhaled the faint scent of smoke and cologne - your favorite smell - before going off in search of your guy. </p><p>You could see Jake in the small kitchen as you turned the corner, mixing up something with his back to you. You leaned against the door frame, enjoying the view of his bare back, the muscles tensing and untensing, and only a pair of red boxer briefs hugging his ass perfectly. </p><p>“It’s not very polite to stare, ya know.” His voice snapped you back to reality and you couldn’t hide your embarrassed smile.</p><p>“Well it’s not very polite to look so good first thing in the morning, so I guess we’re even.” You quipped. </p><p>Jake glanced over his shoulder at you and shot you a quick wink. “I think my view is even better. You look so sexy in my shirt, your hair all messed up from last night, and those marks on your neck peeking out.” </p><p>You rubbed your thighs together at the thought of the three intense orgasms he’d given you during the movie last night. It had started out as an innocent night in but had turned into you begging and pleading for him to let you cum. </p><p>“Come here, baby.” His voice was enchanting. You peeled yourself off of the door frame and walked towards him. Jake pulled you in close to him and wrapped his arms around your waist, your back against his chest, his warmth radiating through your body. </p><p>“What are you making me? It smells absolutely divine.” </p><p>“Red velvet pancakes with a white chocolate glaze.” Jake reached forward, dipped his finger into the melted chocolate and lifted it to your lips. </p><p>You wrapped your lips around his finger and your tongue licked around it to clean the chocolate off. Your eyes closed and you kept on sucking lightly, the feeling of Jake’s hardness on your lower back urging you on.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled his finger out of your mouth and dragged it down your bottom lip. </p><p>“You look so pretty when you do that, baby,” his lips brushing against your ear, “I’ll never get enough of you.” </p><p>“I know something you’ll like even more then.” You said huskily. </p><p>You turned around in his arms, your eyes finally connecting with his brown ones, darkened with lust. A pulse of excitement went through you and you dropped to your knees in front of him. Immediately, Jake’s hand tangled into your hair and pulled it back out of your face. He loved being able to see your whole face while you were doing this. </p><p>You leaned forward and placed small kisses across his lean stomach, taking this moment to tease him. Your nose dipped down at the hem of his underwear, your lips brushing against his bulge through the fabric. Then you started the whole process again.  </p><p>“Stop being such a little tease, baby.” He grunted. You paused to look up at him, an eyebrow raised. “Please, you’re driving me crazy.” </p><p>You trailed your hands up his thighs at a ridiculous pace, finally hooking your fingers into his underwear and pulled them down agonizingly slow, his erection springing forward proudly. Jake tightened his grip on your hair instinctively and tugged your head forward.</p><p>Softly, you kissed at the base over and over, avoiding his dick the whole time. </p><p>“This is payback for last night, isn’t it?” He sighed pathetically. </p><p>At the same moment, you licked along his slit, tasting the precum that was there. Jake let out a half-relieved moan. You licked again and again, swirling your tongue around the head until you sufficiently worked him up.</p><p>You looked up and met Jake’s eyes, giving him a devilish grin, you took his dick into your mouth as far as you could. A deep moan escaped his lips and he leaned back against the counter, his eyes never leaving yours. </p><p>“Oh god, baby,” you pressed your tongue against the thick vein that ran under his shaft, “that feels so fucking good.” </p><p>Reaching up, you wrapped your fingers around the part of his dick that couldn’t fit in your mouth and started pumping him in sync with your mouth, using your saliva as lubricant. You bobbed your head up and down, dragging gutted groans from him. With your other hand, you cupped his balls and moved them around in your hand. </p><p>You watched him joyfully as you sucked, loving that he was already this wrecked for you. His lips were parted in pleasure, tiny moans slipping out with every move of your mouth and tongue. </p><p>The sounds that were coming from him were the sexiest things you’d ever heard and they were shooting through you with pure desire. You shifted on your knees, trying to get even a little bit of friction but nothing was satisfying you. </p><p>You dropped a hand down to your underwear, needing so desperately to relieve the pressure between your legs. </p><p>“Don’t touch yourself baby, I’m the only one allowed to touch you there.” </p><p>You moaned around his dick at the tenor of his voice, sending vibrations through him and you felt his knees wobble. You moved your tongue against the ridge of his head and pushed forward, relaxing your jaw as his dick moved down your throat. </p><p>Jake’s breath was heavy and he began to unconsciously thrust into your mouth. “Baby you feel so good around my cock, your pretty mouth takes me so good.” </p><p>God he was intoxicating to you. The dirty words he was saying were like drugs to you. </p><p>“Shit, you gonna make me cum, sweetheart.” You pulled backwards, your lips popping off the head and continued to stroke him with your hand. “You should stop if you want me to last.” </p><p>Jake tucked his hands under your arms and pulled you up off the floor. You slipped your arms over his shoulders and tangled your hands in his long hair. You smiled at him sweetly, his eyes shining as he looked down into your face. The feeling of love for this gorgeous man was overwhelming to you. </p><p>He lifted his hand and cupped your cheek, and stroked his thumb across your bottom lip. “How did I get so lucky to have you? I promise, I will cherish you forever.” </p><p>You tilted your head and pressed your lips to his gently. A soft kiss in the middle of all the heat to show that you wanted him every day until the end of time. That you would stay in this moment with him forever, the two of you standing in your tiny kitchen, showing how much you loved each other. </p><p>Stepping back, Jake tugged your shirt over your head and dropped it onto the floor, his eyes glued to your chest. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” His fingers ghosted over your nipples and they hardened instantly, ready for his attention. </p><p>He snaked his arms around your waist and tugged you closer to him, your chest pressed to his and you could feel his heart beating hard against you. Slowly, he turned you both around so your back was firmly against the counter. You watched him with anticipation for what he was going to do next. </p><p>He bent down so his eyes were level with yours, a cocky gleam in his eye. Suddenly, he was kissing you with a feverish passion, his tongue swiping your lip and you opened your mouth to him, letting his tongue mesh against yours. </p><p>His hands traveled down your body, taking small moments to grope at your breasts, twisting your nipples playfully, before he gripped the back of your thighs and raised you onto the counter. Your thighs automatically fell open and he moved in between your legs. </p><p>You whimpered as he pushed his rock hard dick against your clit through your underwear. “Jake, you feel so good, I want you in me.” </p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He moved his hand in between your bodies and pulled your underwear to the side, running his fingers through your folds. “You’re so wet for me already like a good little girl.” </p><p>You nodded frantically, the feeling of being touched where you’d needed it was breathtaking. Jake pressed a kiss your the side of your neck, then moved down and started sucking on the sensitive spot at the base of your throat. His fingers were circling your clit and teasing at your entrance. </p><p>“You want my cock, baby girl?” He asked, his voice laced with craving. </p><p>“Yes, please, Jake.” </p><p>He hooked his fingers into your underwear and yanked them down, letting you kick them off and you wrapped your legs around his body. Jake guided his dick up and down against you, teasing your clit with the head. You buried your head into his neck, kissing his skin over and over again. </p><p>With one more move, he pushed inside of you and you let out a moan of delight. Each ridge was rubbing against your walls and it was the most euphoric thing you’d ever felt. Jake was grunting as he finally bottomed out, the head bumping against your cervix.</p><p>You clung onto him as he took his time thrusting into you, dragging his dick out slowly and then thrusting into you again. The pace was agonizing and delicious at the same time. Sweat was covering your bodies, making you both slide together with each little touch. </p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” Jake grabbed your ass and pulled you closer, making his thrusts deeper each time. </p><p>“You gonna cum for me, baby?” You nipped his earlobe playfully and started tightening yourself around him. You laughed a little as he groaned at the intensity. All that could be heard was the wanton moans and skin slapping against skin. </p><p>Jake positioned himself backwards and dropped his hand back down to your clit, rubbing it with his thumb and gently pinching it occasionally. “I want you to cum with me, sweetheart.” Pleasure was shooting through you like little pin pricks as he touched you and the head repeatedly bumped against your g-spot.</p><p>You shot your hands out backwards, one of your hands landing in the melted chocolate but you didn’t care. Nothing could distract you from the mind-blowing satisfaction you were chasing now. An orgasm was so close, you could fill it building in your stomach. </p><p>“I’m so close, Jake, I’m gonna cum. Please, please, let me cum.” </p><p>Jake bent forward in determination and started licking your nipple, his hair tickling your skin. “Yes, baby, I want to feel that sweet pussy cum all over my dick.” </p><p>You closed your eyes and focused on every pump into your pussy, every flick against your nub. His dick was throbbing inside you and when he stopped sucking, you knew he was close. </p><p>There was one more twist around your clit at the same time that he hit your g-spot and the coil in your stomach released. You screamed his name as you pulsed around his cock as he kept driving into you, helping you ride your high. You lifted your body up and hugged him close to you, encouraging him to focus on himself. </p><p>Your pussy tightened around him and his thrusts began to stagger. “Come on baby, let go for me. You feel so fucking good in me, Jake.” </p><p>At the sound of your voice in his ear, he gave one final pump and he tensed up, shooting his cum into you, each throb of his dick giving you a tiny wave of pleasure. </p><p>Jake relaxed his body against yours as he tried to catch his breath. You gently pushed his hair back out of his face with one hand, trying to avoid getting more chocolate all over the place. </p><p>After a few moments, he looked between you and the chocolate with a cheeky grin. “You know, we do have spoons if you wanted to taste that.” </p><p>“Shush, I was a little distracted.” </p><p>“Yeah, by my huge dick.” He chuckled. You reached up and plopped some chocolate onto his nose. He stared back at you in surprise and you could help but giggle at the fact that you’d rendered him speechless. </p><p>“You want it that way, you little troublemaker?” Jake growled mischievously. That could only mean one thing. With a little squeal, you jumped off the counter and made a break for the door just as a huge glob of chocolate smacked you in the side of the neck. </p><p>You whirled around and grabbed the closest thing you could find, a bottle of syrup, and squirted it straight at Jake. Clearly the new tradition would be sex and breakfast food wars on every Valentine’s day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>